Ganondorf
Ganondorf Dragmire, also referred to as Ganon, King of the Gerudo, or the Guardian of the Desert, is the main antagonist of Stupid Mario Brothers, who makes his way to the real world to lead the Legion of Villains. The first Gerudo male born in a hundred years, Ganondorf was destined to succeed Sage and become the Gerudo king, though his lust for power has time and time again been the cause of his downfall at the hands of Link, the Hero of Time. Ganondorf is the one wholly responsible for most of the major conflict in Stupid Mario Brothers. He was involved in the first revival of Nox Decious, who created the Darkness, who was involved in the formation of the Trifecta, which paved the way for the Legion of Villains. Although it was assumed that it was Decious who revived Ganon, due to what was told by Link to Mario and Luigi. In the Mushroom Force's first battle with Decious, he tells Mario that Bowser and Ganondorf bow to him; however, this was a lie that Ganondorf told Nox Decious to tell Mario to frighten him. The Bay of Darkness and the Mushroom Force became temporary allies so that they can defeat Ganondorf, though Professor Oak believes the only way to defeat the Gerudo king is to either find Link or get the Master Sword. In Season Three, Link was going to return to Hyrule until he was stopped by Steven Bauer to find the Artifact and was killed by The Darkness. After being resurrected by Merlin, Link returns to fight Ganondorf in Hyrule. However, Ganondorf succeeded in defeating Link and locked him away in the Dark Realm forever. The only way Link can escape is if Ganondorf un-seals the Dark Realm or if another way is later found. However, when Wario confronted a ninja, after leaving the group, the ninja revealed Ganondorf's master plan about bringing the Dark Realm to the Real World, hinting that it is possible that Link will come, like Professor Oak predicts, a reincarnation of Link. Ganondorf never physically appeared until Season Five. He is a minor character until his major appearance in the final season. Ganondorf is still the series' primary antagonist, for various reasons including Link's departure and Nox Decious's resurrection along with many other antagonists and former protagonists. Ganondorf also is the one responsible for all of the ninjas to arrive to kill the Mushroom Force. Ganon believes that there is nothing Mario can do to defeat him, so when he comes to beg him to stop, he decapitate him. Although the master plan can also help the death of Ganondorf due to that Link could be able to arrive in the Real World from the Dark Realm. This can mean that Ganondorf's plan is to get himself killed. Biography Background Ganondorf was the only male member of the Gerudo tribe, a Hyrulian major race, born in a hundred years. This granted him the title of King of the Gerudo. He was, by a "divine prank," given the power of the Gods. The Triforce of Power that Ganondorf often holds grants him near-immortality; theoretically the only weapons that can truly defeat him are the Master Sword, Silver Arrows, and Light Arrows. In addition to granting him power, the Triforce of Power has allowed Ganondorf to transform into his more powerful beast form, Ganon, reminiscent of a pig or hog. He has many times been defeated by Link, the Hero of Time. He was thought to have been finally put to rest at his hands. Season Two Link travels to the real world and meets with Mario and Luigi. While sitting at the campfire, he reveals that Ganondorf had been revived by Nox Decious to serve him. However, when Mario and his friends went to fight Decious for the first time, Decious states that Ganon and Bowser serve him. That was a lie that Ganon told Decious to tell Mario, just to get him scared. The Movie After being freed from his curse, Sage states that he believes he was a more noble king than Ganondorf. It is possible that Ganondorf could have helped with turning Sage into the coconut form. Season Four He later sent a letter to the Mario brothers, threatening to invade their land. The two don't take him seriously, since they knew that Link would never let Ganondorf leave Hyrule. Ganondorf imprisons Link in the Dark Realm at some point. Ganondorf later teams up with Bowser and subsequently sends ninjas to the real world. He also revives Nox Decious to kill the Darkness, and forms a grand army known as the Legion of Villains for the purpose of killing the Mario brothers and their allies and conquering the real world, as revealed by the Darkness. Season Five In his hidden forest base, Ganondorf tells his army that soon Mario and his friends will be coming to them for a battle. When Bowser asks about ninjas in the Mushroom Kingdom, he assures him that he will get them soon. He is then informed by Zubashi about the placement of ninjas in the Darkness's base, which Decious and a resurrected Blaire Vherestorm complain about. He later tells Scott Masterson, FedEx and Pauline their orders. Yoshi, who was listening in, is noticed by Zubashi. Ganondorf tells Zubashi not to kill Yoshi since he heard everything he was suppose to hear, implying Ganondorf is planning ahead. He, along with the other members of the Legion of Villains, awaits Mario and his friends to come to them. While the other member grow tired of waiting, he reassures them that they will arrive soon. They later arrive, with Ganondorf toying with Mario. He then orders the army to attack. Mario's friends are overtaken, leaving Mario alone to face the entire Legion. Ganondorf reveals to Mario that he trapped Link in the Dark Realm, and tells Mario he will never see him again. Angered, Mario attacks him with fireballs. Ganondorf catches it in his hand and absorbs it. The hero follows up with a direct Beam Sword attack, which merely lands on his shoulder without even harming him, then takes out Mario with a single punch. Afterward, The Darkness arrives to battle Ganondorf. Ordering his fighters to attack, Ganondorf is surprised by the Darkness's act of freezing them in place. Ganondorf and the Darkness battle, which ends with Ganondorf overpowering the Darkness. The Darkness then whisks himself and the others away. While the other members of his army question his removal of Mario and his friends, Ganondorf ignores it. He later senses the death of Scott Masterson, and states that he thought that he wasn't strong as he thought. He then orders Pauline to kill Mona as a message to the Mushroom Force. After losing Pauline and Blaire Vherestorm, Ganondorf summons Nox Decious and Bowser to him. He explains to them that, despite the loss of their team members, everything has been going according to his plans. His intent behind sending Pauline to attack Mona was so that tension would rise between her and Wario and they both would leave. When asked about the second part of his plan, Ganondorf replies "All in good time." Later, Bowser asks Ganondorf about the next part of his plan, with Ganon replying that he is allowing Nox Decious to attempt his "secret ninja war." Bowser is surprised to hear that he knows about it, but Ganon informs him that "There is nothing I don't know." Upon asking what he should do, Ganon tells Bowser to fight Luigi while the ninja war is going on, then tells him that Luigi will come for him. When Bowser asks about Mario, Ganondorf tells him that he will crawl to him for mercy, only for Ganon to kill him. He then orders Bowser to head to a field, the location of his upcoming battle with Luigi. It is later revealed by a ninja to Wario that Ganondorf's master plan is to merge the Real World with the Dark Realm. Physical Description Ganondorf has a slim figure and dark skin, typical of the Gerudo. He has orange hair and pink lips. He wears a tunic with metal gloves and black eyeliner. Personality Ganondorf seems to be able to give orders calmly and with ease. He comes across as slow to anger but with a sense of power about him. It can be assumed he is very confident and a great planner with a talent for leadership. He also has little tolerance for Mario's sense of humor. It seems as though he considers his army as something like a family, as he at one point addresses them as his "children." He speaks with a formal British accent. Ganondorf is very vain and arrogant as he triumphantly said that nothing will stand in his way and he thinks that Mario and the Darkness are not threat which will most likely cause his downfall. He seems to have very little tolarence for insubordination and when people question his plans, as he threatens to kill Pauline when she questions his judgment. He also seems to have a small tolerance for failure, as if members of his team fail him he will not bring them back to life for a second chance. Ganondorf seems to have zero empathy as even his voice has no emotion and he appears not to have any compassion as he said that when Mario begs for mercy he will decapitate him. Despite Ganondorf's skill as a leader, his subordinates' senses of independence and the personal importance of their individual intents seem to outweigh their fear of retribution from him (though this is in part due to his refusal to acknowledge Mario and the Darkness as any threat), displayed by Nox Decious and Zubashi scheming to take down the Darkness behind Ganon's back, Scott stopping to fight DK when his orders were to go straight to New York City, Pauline abandoning the Legion, and Blaire and the rebellious ninjas going to attack the Mushroom Force against Ganon's orders. It is shown that only Bowser is completely loyal to him. He is also shown to be omniscient, as he knows of Wario and Mona departing, Mario being gone, and Decious's plan to destroy the Darkness. Ablilties Due to the powers of the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf can be considered one of the most powerful characters in the series. Despite his lack of fight scenes as of yet, from the Legend of Zelda series he has displayed several abilities. *'Resurrection and Near-Invincibility': Ganondorf has revived Nox Decious, Pauline, Tommy Vercetti, and Blaire Vherestorm. Ganondorf can also survive attacks that would kill another being, such as his 'execution' at the hands of the Sages, his lack of harm from a direct hit, and his defeat at the hands of Link in which he is not actually slain, although the Master Sword is capable of hurting him, as it is the blade of evil's bane. In his fight with Mario, Ganondorf is shown to be resistant to both fireballs and beam swords. The exact limits of his powers are unknown. *'Swordfighting': He is also very skilled with swords, battling Link using a sword on at least two occasions. *'Telekinesis': Like many villains in Stupid Mario Brothers, Ganondorf is shown to be capable of using telekinesis in battle. He uses it to overpower the Darkness. *'Dark Magic Manipulation': Before claiming the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf was able to use at least some dark magic. He can at least blast dark magic from his hands. *'Creating Life': Ganondorf has created monsters to battle Link in the past. He also sends ninjas to fight Mario's forces, but it's unknown whether he creates them or recruits them. *'Cross Worlds': Ganondorf has created portals to other dimensions, and has managed to travel to the real world. He managed to kill a disembodied being at his planned execution with his bare hands. *'Combat Prowess': Ganondorf is incredibly strong. Not only did he overpower Mario and the Darkness both, but he has managed to destroy the floor of his throne room with a single punch. Possessions *'Sword': Ganondorf wields a sword. The origin of the sword is unknown. It could potentially be the Sword of Kings. *'Infinite supply of ninjas': Ganondorf supposedly has an 'unlimited' supply of ninjas on his side, and from what has been seen so far, this could very possibly be taken literally. Trivia *Ganondorf had quite a few mentions before finally appearing in Episode 62. *In the teaser for Season 5, only his gloves and sword hilt are seen. *Ganondorf's first fight scene is in Episode 64. 64 is a number relevant to the character of Ganondorf, as the first game he appears in a form other than Ganon is in Ocarina of Time on the Nintendo 64. *In Episode 25 when Nox Decious said that he and Bowser bow to him, it was a lie. Decious said that just to get Mario scared. All villains (excluding the Darkness) bow to Ganondorf. *Ganondorf's character is comparable to Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter franchise. Their voices are similar, as are their overall calm, reserved personalities. *Ganondorf only appears in Season Five, and is mentioned throughout the series. He is still the primary antagonist of the show because he planned all the villainous schemes. *The only way to defeat Ganondorf is to find Link or get the Master Sword. *His cape is from a vampire costume, according to Richie. It is not a garbage bag like previously speculated as it would be much shinier. Relationships Link Link is Ganondorf's sworn enemy. Ganondorf has constantly been defeated by the various incarnations of Link. The two both possess a third of the Triforce: Ganondorf's being Power and Link's Courage. Link returned to Hyrule to fight Ganondorf at the end of the movie, but he was then trapped in the Dark Realm and because of this, Ganondorf managed to arrive in the real world. Mario When Link was trapped in the Dark Realm, Mario was Ganondorf's next target. Although he is not allies with the Darkness, Ganondorf still intends to kill Mario and all his friends to rule the real world. The Darkness The Darkness and Ganondorf have encountered each other once. While Darkness sees Ganon as a threat to his plans, Ganon feels the exact opposite; he does not see the Darkness posing any threat to him. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Season Two Category:The Movie Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The League of Bad Guys